


Do What You Want (With My Body)

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Begging, Desperation, Fingering, Kitty!Harry, M/M, Masturbation, in heat, mild innocencence kink, self-lubricating asshole, semi-public, taking advantage of a certain state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Poly Juice potion gone wrong, Harry ends up having permanent cat traits. By now he's learned to accept it but when he goes into his first heat cycle, he receives help from someone he last expected it from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want (With My Body)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamKaskade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamKaskade/gifts).



> As commissioned by DreamKaskade. I need someone to teach me how to work with schedules... :(
> 
> I'm still open for commissions! You can read about it here: http://rightonthelimit.livejournal.com/79662.html or you can just send me an email at rightonthelimitcommissions@hotmail.com.

**A/N:** As commissioned by DreamKaskade. I need someone to teach me how to work with schedules... :(

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** After a Poly Juice potion gone wrong, Harry ends up having permanent cat traits. By now he's learned to accept it but when he goes into his first heat cycle, he receives help from someone he last expected it from...

 **Warnings:** Kitty!Harry, anal, self-lubricating asshole, in heat, taking advantage of a certain state, fingering, desperation, begging, mild innocencence kink, semi-public, masturbation

**Do What You Want (With My Body)**

For as much as it was a cliché, every action was always followed by its own consequences. Some worse than others, granted, but those are always the ones worth experiencing... Mainly because they could teach a person a lot about him- or herself.

In Harry Potter's case, it was a classical example of the meaning behind the saying _what goes around, comes around._

The fact that Harry Potter had never been a pro in brewing potions and probably never would be, was well known and perhaps the first mistake he had therefore made was thinking that he _could_ succesfully pull this off... There was just always something that accidentally went wrong in the process but admittedly this time, it had been plain stupidity that had made things turn out the way they had. It had quite literally changed Harry for good.

It had been the perfect idea for a prank with the worst kind of consequences.

Harry and his best friend Ron Weasley loved pulling pranks on one another, you see. It had started with something small as it always did - one day, Ron had decided that it would be funny to make Harry's glass of Pumpkin juice explode right in Harry's face and after that it had been __on_. _ The pranks got pulled back and forth, from using Veritaserum on the other at the worst times to turning each other's hair into a violent shade of purple, it really all just depended on what they could come up with.

Ron's latest prank had been locking Harry out of the Gryffindor house while Harry wore nothing but his underwear so naturally, Harry had to come up with something brilliant to set him straight. The idea to turn himself into Ron's crush Hermione Granger for a few hours had come to mind after carefully observing his friend for a couple of days. Ron always made a fool out of himself in front of her... But why not take it a step further? It would be like killing two birds with one stone because not only would Ron be embarrassed beyond measure, everyone would stop complimenting Harry on his 'cool' underwear.

Determined, Harry had picked off stray hairs from the chair Hermione Granger had lounged in for a few hours, and he had followed the steps in his textbook carefully. Okay, not completely - maybe he had accidentally stirred three times counterclockwise instead of clockwise and maybe he had accidentally added one leech too many. Whatever. Small mistakes like that couldn't possibly influence a potion  _that_ bad... Right? But even if by some ridiculous miracle the potion itself _had_ turned out alright, there had been one thing that never been right from the start.

Instead of Hermione's hairs, Harry had picked up hairs that had belonged to her beloved cat, Crookshanks.

Disaster had followed.

The months after Harry had taken just one sip from his wrongly brewed potion were spent at Hogwarts' hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had done a great job of ridding Harry of the fur and the whiskers, the claws and the constant need to rub himself on every item in reach... But Harry still had a set of fluffy ears on top of his head and a sleek black tail to match.

Recently the joke has been solely on Harry and looking back on it, Harry probably deserved it too.

The prank had been immature and not worth this mess. He's heard all the word jokes the Slytherins could come up with –  _'Kitty got claws!' 'Pussy _Potter!_ '  _\- and he had felt miserable for so long... He had even tried to wear hats or grow out his hair to hide his ears, taping his tail to his leg, but it had only caused Harry more unnecessary discomfort.

Harry had slowly learned to accept the new additions to his body as time had passed but then he went into his first heat cycle and things changed.

Again.

* * *

A lot of people tended to overlook Theodore Nott and Theodore supposed that he was content with this, too.

Although he was exceedingly bright and mature for his age, he had never been one to brag or become part of the little groups that teenagers always seemed to form - cattle, was what he thought they were and he would play no part in that. Greatness didn't come from petty, meaningless friendships after all and instead of becoming part of something, he preferred lingering in the background, observing. Keeping an eye on those worth watching.

Obviously, Harry Potter had caught Theo's eye since day one.

It was hard to ignore someone as obnoxious as Harry Potter. He was everything Theodore was not – he failed miserably in Potions class, played the role of Gryffindor's Golden Boy and he was the epitome of a social butterfly. He was a loudmouth, always had a witty comment to throw back to whomever dared to bother his friends and he would never shy away from argueing with his teachers.

And by some accident, Harry was also partially a cat.

Theodore was not one to shy away from the unknown and although some of the jokes his fellow Slytherins cracked about Harry's new appearance had amused him, Theodore was very much interested in Harry. He wanted to figure out if there were things Harry feared, if there were things Harry desired... But mostly, he was interested in knowing what made Harry tick.

Theodore glanced at the back of Harry's head during their shared Defense Against The Dark Arts class, watching Harry pass notes to his stupid Weasley friend, his feline ears twitching into a random direction when they picked up a sound every now and then. He supposed that Harry's tail swishing back and forth was sort of cute too... And Harry's ears _did_ look soft... 

Alright, maybe Theodore felt more than just an interest towards Harry. Maybe, Theodore wouldn't mind exploring Harry physically at all...

* * *

That evening during dinner, Harry suddenly started feeling itchy all over.

It was an odd sort of tingle that went through him, one that made him drop his fork and absentmindedly scratch at his neck only to notice that it didn't just remain in one spot...Slowly, it spread from his lips to his neck, from his neck to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his chest... Like an infection.

Ron eyed him with mild interest as Harry started tugging at the collar of his shirt.

'Alright, mate?' he asked and Harry shrugged. He was fine, honestly, just this itch... Harry suspiciously glanced at Ron, wondering if he had once again poured something in his drink, but Ron wasn't wearing that shit eating smirk that he always wore after pulling something on Harry. His friend was digging into his plate of dinner like he had never seen food before instead and it made Harry's nose wrinkle in mild distaste.

'Is it hot in here, or what?' Harry mumbled uselessly. Ron kept shoving food into his mouth and mumbled something Harry didn't get - either way, Harry felt weird and he decided that it was just time to head to bed. It could be a bug, for all he knew... And he needed to be healthy for tomorrow's Quidditch practise.

Standing up and giving some lame excuse, Harry left the Great Hall, unaware of the eyes that were following him. He  _really_ didn't feel good and without even fully being aware of it he started taking his sweater off, rolling up the sleeves of the white uniform shirt he'd been wearing underneath, loosening his tie... But it didn't help much. Harry was aching for something, but he didn't know what it was... And why did he feel so slick between his legs? His face flushed as he darted into a bathroom and quickly took down his pants as soon as he entered a bathroom stall. His cock was incredibly hard and leaking precome already yet that was not what had made him so  _wet_ between his legs. As Harry reached down even further, he realized it was his hole.

'What the...' Gathering some of the liquid on his fingers, Harry brought them back up to his face and blinked furiously as he learned it was clear and he was about to get up when he felt something achingly close to butterflies in his stomach ( _butterflies that had too much Pepperup potion,_ Harry thought to himself). His fingers went down again to touch his entrance when he felt himself growing even wetter... Harry's ears twitched on top of his head as he noticed that rubbing his hole felt _good_ , but it wasn't what he needed most. He had the strange urge to put something inside of himself yet where _that_ came from, he couldn't tell.

As his finger slipped inside and his other hand stroked his cock, he couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips.

Harry needed to get fucked and it was an craving he had never felt before.

Another finger joined the first and Harry closed his eyes while his tail twitched. He was completely relying on his instincts now and it made him feel better - it was somewhat of a relief though deep down Harry strangely knew that it was far from enough. With his eyes shut it was easy to imagine a thick cock pounding into him, hips slapping against his bum, his throat bared to someone far stronger and more dominant than him... They were thoughts Harry never had before, but they were thoughts that brought him to orgasm quickly.

Harry whined and his forehead fell against the door of the bathroomstall he was in, vaguely feeling his own come dirtying his clothes, his hands. It felt like he was floating on air... But the relief wasn't long-lived.

Just three minutes later the ache came back and Harry sobbed as he took himself in hand again.

* * *

And to think that this was only the tip of the iceberg.

The days that followed were utter torture and the worst was perhaps that it felt like it would never end. No matter how much Harry came, it wasn't enough - no matter how many fingers he crammed into his ass, he was never full enough. He could barely walk and his fevers were getting out of hand... And the worst was that Harry couldn't talk to anyone about it without fearing that he'd be even more of a joke.

First the cat ears and tail and now _this?_ He could hear people snickering in the hallways already -  __sex kitten Potter likes it up the ass_! -  _ so Harry had opted for suffering in silence instead... With each passing day that was proving to be more and more impossible.

Harry had been skipping a couple of his classes for a few days now but he knew he couldn't hide forever and he had been on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, honestly. It just struck Harry so bad again that he had to hide in an empty corridor with his arms wrapped around his stomach and sobs escaping his mouth. His face flushed while he felt himself growing wet once more and his cock was already painfully hard. His legs were so shaky that he didn't even think he could walk and as he closed his eyes and leaned his back against the wall, new thoughts of being  _dominated_ struck him.

Harry didn't understand.

Up until now he had always liked girls - he had looked occasionally at guys but that was it. He did _not_ like guys usually... So then why? Why did Harry's body yearn for something else, why did he end up touching himself in places he never would've touched? Why did he want _others_ to touch him in that place?

'Are you alright?' a soft voice asked and Harry managed a weak mew. No, he wasn't alright... He was hard and his underwear was soaked, he felt hot all over and he was throbbing everywhere. He most definitely wasn't okay but how was he supposed to find words to speak? Harry's eyes opened and closed but he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses, for his sight was blurry. Had he taken off his glasses? Why?

The boy in front of him crouched down and brushed a hand over Harry's skin and for some reason it just felt amazing... So very soothing. And then there was that __smell_.  _

That wonderful, delicious smell.

It was hard to describe as it wasn't a normal smell like roses or clean linen, and it mostly was a scent of _boy_ but underneath it all, it was a smell that made Harry purr, deep and low in his throat, and he didn't even know why but he leaned forward and started utterly _nuzzling_ the throat of the boy in front of him. He could feel him tense up but Harry did not care much. The touch of his skin... It made the fever go away, somewhat. Harry was still hard and needy but it seemed as though his body understood that help was very near... 

'Please,' Harry whimpered. What was it he was begging for? Harry didn't know, but when the kind stranger wrapped his arms around Harry and helped him up it made Harry feel even better.

'Come, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing.' Harry couldn't protest, he could just nod. His fever made it hard for him to think... He could've suggested throwing Harry into the Black Lake and Harry still would've obliged.

As the other boy walked him to the Hospital Wing, the world went by in a flurry of colors and smell but no smell was comforting nor clear as that of the boy pressed up close to him.

* * *

Waking up in the hospital wing was not a new feat for Harry but normally, Harry could remember what he had done  _this time_ to get himself there. From broken bones from Quidditch practise to burn wounds he got in Potions class, Harry's seen it all. Being a Hogwarts student was not the safest thing to be... Combine it with Harry's tendency to mess around or show off at the wrong times in the wrong places, and he had guaranteed himself a reserved spot at the Hospital Wing.

He wasn't having a fever anymore and his cock was ( _finally)_ soft and, although it mortified Harry to even have to be able to notice this, he wasn't wet anymore either. So he must've gotten something to help him get rid of that, ah, problem... 

_But that didn't explain how he had gotten there in the first place._

Fingers reaching out to snatch his glasses from the nightstand near his bed, he was just in time to see Madame Pomfrey rush by. 

'Madame Pomfrey!' Harry called out as he pushed himself up to sit straight and she halted midstep to look at him with an almost irritated look in her eyes. Harry knew her well enough by now to understand that it wasn't aimed towards him personally - she was a busy woman and the only school nurse. In a castle filled with reckless adolescents she would never be able to catch a break even if she tried.

'Yes, mister Potter?' she stated, a bit out of breath. It was obvious she wanted him to keep it short so Harry licked his lips and scratched his fluffy ears for a bit before he sighed.

'Why am I here?' 

Pomfrey hesitated as though she didn't seem to understand the question, and then she shook her head and stepped a bit closer so she could lower her voice when she spoke next. It made her come over as the compassionate, motherly woman she was deep down. 'It appears there are some... Complications, when it comes to the current state of your body.'

'Complications...?'

Harry blinked in confusion. He thought they had settled the cat thing already - other than the tail and ears he was alright... Right? His tail flicked back and forth as if answering that already and Pomfrey looked at him with a frown on her face like she expected him to be kidding. When she realized he wasn't, however, she threw her hands up - a rather helpless motion and far too careless. ' _Heat_ , mister Potter. You went into heat. You're lucky that boy was sweet enough to bring you because I don't know what you would've ended up doing to yourself.'

'What boy? Heat?' Harry instantly asked. Wasn't that something animals went through when they were ready to mate? His eyes widened in mortification while he brought a hand up to his mouth. This was so embarrassing...

And then there was a mention of a boy. Now that she had mentioned it Harry _did_ remember someone touching him and then there had been that smell...He must've seen Harry like this. Blood started rushing to his face and he tried to fight off the sudden need to hide and never show himself again. Had it been someone from his own House? Ron? No, Ron would have stuck by his side... Again, Pomfrey seemed annoyed with him - Harry supposed that he couldn't blame her. He'd be stressed out too yet he couldn't help the fact that his ears drooped sadly while his tail slumped on the bed. He didn't like it when people were impatient with him. It made him feel like he was some sort of insufferable brat.

'Oh I don't know. Tall, thin, Slytherin. Make sure to drink the rest of that potion on your nightstand, mister Potter – it should help keep your fevers down and your _urges_ away.'

Harry opened and closed his mouth.  _Slytherins were the last ones willing to help unless there was something in it for them..._ Before he could ask more, Madame Pomfrey rushed to the side of a Ravenclaw in a Quidditch uniform, who was screaming out in pain. Something about mister Lockhart accidentally melting away her bones in his attempt to mend her broken wrist.

* * *

For a few days, things went better with Harry. Madame Pomfrey made him come back to her office every day to pick up his daily potions, but he never did find out who the surprisingly kind Slytherin had been, the one who had helped him. As much as Harry tried his best to find him he felt like he didn't get one step closer at all.

Harry remembered the scent, though - but unfortunately it was hard to pick up a natural scent like that when the room always smelt of deodorant and aftershave. Teenage boys never seemed to grasp that there was a thing as _too much_ and especially with Harry's newfound sense of smell it was almost unbearable.

And it wasn't like Harry could very well walk up to the Slytherins to ask them which of them had been his knight in shining armor. Knowing them, they'd never admit it out of their own foolish pride and they'd probably make fun of Harry to boot. They never did anything without having ulterior moves... That's exactly why Harry avoided and disliked them.

They were snakes, all of them.

* * *

On the fourth day, things went wrong again.

Harry had been on his way to get his daily dose of Chelidonium Miniscula when Poppy Pomfrey was nowhere to be found – at that time, Harry didn't know that she had been summoned to the Hufflepuff House, to comfort a Petrified student, but what he did know was that he needed his potion because he still had 2 weeks to go until his heat would be over and now was  _not_ the time to fall back into _that_ state again.

Impatiently pacing, Harry spent an hour in Pomfrey's office, and he couldn't help but sink down in one of the chairs opposed to the one behind the desk when after another thirty minutes his fever started to come back to him. His stomach was starting to cramp up too... And Harry could feel himself harden between his legs.

Harry whined.

This  _really_ wasn't the time but then again, when was it? At least he wasn't in a crowded room... That would've been even worse. 

'Why is it that every time I run into you, you look sick?' a voice murmured and Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder, facing a tall Slytherin. He knew this boy – he shared a couple of classes with him. He was the boy Hermione has kept an eye on for a while now because he had been winning Slytherin a lot of Housepoints... Harry mostly recognised his smell, though.

As though experiencing a dejavu, Harry blinked his eyes, an odd feeling sweeping over him again. His pupils dilated as his ears twitched on top of his head, his tail flicking back and forth almost impatiently so. Harry rose from his seat and the Slytherin blinked.

'Harry?'

'Who are you?' Harry whimpered. 

'Theodore Nott,' the tall boy with the delicious scent replied. Not even noticing he was licking his lips hungrily, Harry leaned in and _purred_ when Theodore reached out a hand to press against his forehead, feeling for his temperature. He remembered that same touch from last time. Remembered Theodore's arms around him too... And he wondered why he had never talked to this boy before. He had something special that others didn't. Something intelligent, something so very  _mature._

He could very well be the one Harry had been thinking about during his heat cycle, all along.

'You're having a fever like you did before,' Theodore observed and Harry kept on purring, not even hearing most of it. 'Were you waiting for Madame Pomfrey?'

Harry nodded his head vaguely. He felt hot and itchy all over but when Theodore touched him he felt slightly better. He wondered what would happen if...

'I shall try to find her. I was actually seeking her myself as well, I had a question regarding one of my Housemates...' At first Harry hadn't bothered to listen to most of what the other boy said but when he realized the boy was about to leave again, he found himself incapable of allowing that to happen. He couldn't just let Theodore slip away for a second time. The potions may be able to suppress Harry's urges for a bit but he felt like Theodore could _cure_ him.

'Wait!' Harry exclaimed when he gripped Theodore by his arm. He blushed furiously, and then stuttered, 'I- I feel better when you're touching me. And you helped me before.'

A small frown played on Theodore's face before Harry hopelessly sank down on the chair again. There was no use in trying to hide his hard cock which was bulging in his trousers and Harry's asshole clenched on thin air. He needed to be filled again.

A sinful part of him wanted Theodore to do that.

'It does?' Theodore questioned and Harry nodded his head while his fingers came up to rub at his temples. This was ridiculous, he barely knew this boy and he was a _Slytherin_... But he felt that this snake was different from the others. Or was that just his dick talking?

'Y-yes. Could you, um, touch me more? Please?' Theodore seemed even more surprised at this and Harry shrugged, dropping his hands from his blushing face. 'Just until she gets here. It keeps getting worse and worse... I came here to pick up my potion but she wasn't here...'

'What do you drink?' Theodore asked.

'Chelidonium Miniscula.' The Slytherin seemed to mull on this, his expression thoughtful. He glanced around the office and then outside into the Hospital Wing but the student closest to them was asleep and drooling on her pillow. No one would really see if they were to leave together...

'I could brew that for you. Why don't you follow me?' Harry nodded without second thought – anything to keep Theodore close to him. He didn't know him well because the tall teen always kept to himself, but Harry certainly wouldn't mind being alone with him. Their fingertips brushed together just briefly as Theodore started guiding Harry through empty corridors - everyone was in class now and those who weren't, were outside enjoying the weather. They walked down stairs together and each step was starting to take more of an effort... And as Harry followed Theo into the dungeons, he blinked when Theo led him into an empty classroom, watching as the Slytherin started pulling out ingredients with a serious expression on his face, finding him oddly s _exy._

'Why are you helping?' Harry still had the sense to ask. Theo paused, and then he glanced at Harry through his lashes.

'Why not?' he retorted. Harry wasn't even sure if Theodore was allowed to use all these ingredients... Was it a Slytherin privilege, to be able to just go through Snape's supplies when needed? Blushing furiously as he could feel his cock twitch in his trousers and trying to keep himself under control, Harry breathed out a simple, 'Because I'm a Gryffindor'.

Theodore didn't seem affected and Harry didn't even have the energy to think that maybe Theo was brewing the wrong potion for him. He was a Slytherin after all... Not a Hufflepuff.

'And _you're_ interesting.' It was said like it was nothing, just an offhand comment and it made Harry happy that he had been noticed but at the same time it kind of frustrated him. He's had countless questions about his new appearance, Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet had even tried to write about him and sometimes it felt like no one really cared to get to know  _Harry_ as a person.

'I'm _not_ a science pro-' Harry cut himself off and sank to the floor as another feverish haze went through his body and he _whined,_ incapable of formulating any more words. He was painfully hard and he was close to sobbing – shamefully trying to tug his jumper over his tented trousers. Harry didn't want to be seen like this and he cursed the day he had brewed that stupid potion.

Theodore's shoes came into his line of vision and Harry glanced up when Theodore crouched down, Harry's chin in a lax grip within his long fingers. They stared at each other for a split second and Harry's lips trembled when Theodore slowly leaned forward and did the unthinkable.

He kissed Harry.

Harry couldn't quite wrap his mind around why the other teen would do that right now. There was nothing sexy about the way Harry's been acting lately but Harry was most definitely not one to turn him down at a time like this, when he craved attention so much. Eyes wide, Harry's fingertips twitched and clenched and unclenched in the hem of his jumper before he threw his arms around Theo. _This_ was what he had needed all along - just someone close to him. It was his first time being kissed but the heat had messed with his mind so much that Harry didn't even care... All he knew was that he already wanted _more_ , and he wanted it _now._

'Please,' Harry sobbed against Theodore's mouth and Theodore huffed, probably in mild amusement. Harry wasn't a slut, he honestly wasn't - he hadn't thought that he would lose his first kiss to a boy, nor had he ever wanted to lose his virginity in a classroom at random to someone who he didn't know that well.

But he knew Theodore well enough to know that he smelt perfect. He smelt like _male,_ he smelt like someone Harry could _belong_ to.

' _Please,'_ Harry urged him again and Theodore pressed another kiss against his mouth, his tongue just a whisper of a touch over the seam of Harry's lips. Harry instantly opened up for him and allowed it to dance with his own, and Harry had this odd urge to spread his legs and bare his throat in submission.

'Your potion is almost ready -' Theodore started between kisses but Harry stubbornly shook his head.

'Just touch me, please touch me, _please,'_ he babbled nonsensically.

'Touch you where?' Harry paused. He hadn't expected Theodore to comply or even care at all... But he needed to come. He needed it desperately, because this fever would surely kill him and if his cock would throb for any longer it might actually burst. Harry _ached_ to be fucked... But could he really ask someone to? At random?

'In-inside of me,' Harry stuttered as he blushed furiously. 'I need you to... I need you _inside_.'

Theodore's eyes widened as though that was something he had never expected to hear and Harry whined as he got pulled up by the arm and then bent over one of the writing desks in the corner of the classroom. The edge of it dug into Harry's hips painfully.

Harry's tail flicked from side to side until Theodore gripped it and a moan fell from Harry's lips when he slowly stroked it, unaware of how sensitive it had been up until now. Theodore ran his fingers over Harry's sides, watching the shiver that went through him, and then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against a small patch of skin on Harry's neck.

'You went into heat, didn't you?' Theodore observed and Harry whined and nodded. 'And now you need me to fuck you.'

Harry hadn't wanted to put it that blunt but yes, he did, and when he pressed his ass into Theodore's hips he came to notice that the other teen was hard as well. He kept rubbing himself up to Theodore, his hole twitching, practically begging to be filled.

Feeling Theodore rock his hips back on Harry's ass, Harry groaned, shivering when Theodore dipped his fingers into his waistband and slowly started tugging his trousers down his hips. Harry had never been exposed to someone like this before but he found himself not even caring much – instead he lifted his tail and shamelessly presented his wet entrance, keening when Theodore ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his bottom. In a way it almost felt natural to allow it.

'You're _wet_ ,' Theodore observed in slight amazement as his thin fingers prodded at Harry's hole as though seeking permission. Harry was indeed dripping with it and his stiff cock was covered in precome already.

'Please, put it in,' Harry sobbed because he was certain that he didn't need any preparation with all the fingering that he's been doing himself. 'I don't want your f-fingers I want your co- _oh!_ ' Harry cut himself off when Theodore slid in two fingers and slowly started thrusting them in and out, the wet squelch of his hole embarrassing but delicious at the same time. It felt even better when someone else was doing this to him... Harry reached down and started tugging at his own cock, soft little noises falling from his lips.

'Are you sure? Because you seem to be enjoying my fingers just fine,' Theodore mused and Harry _did_ , but essentially, it was not what he was craving for and the Slytherin knew it. If Harry had the sense to think then he knew that Theodore enjoyed watching him squirm and beg, looking so slutty yet so innocent at the same time. The combination of those two was mindblowing – it wasn't Harry's fault that his body craved a rough fucking after all and Theodore doubted that Harry truly understood what was going on.

Fucking his fingers more roughly into Harry, Theodore watched as the boy twisted his hips up so he could get more, taking them down until the knuckle like he's been getting his ass fucked for years now. Something about that thought pissed Theodore off and he pulled them out of Harry and unzipped his own trousers, pulling out his cock. They didn't even need lubricant – Potter was dripping, the dirty slut.

Harry was already whining in loss and Theodore smacked his bum.

'I'll get you there, stop being greedy,' he murmured. Harry glanced over his shoulder and his hole clenched on thin air, at first not giving in when Theodore pressed his thick cockhead against the rim.

Harry whimpered and his tail twitched while Theodore kept pushing until it popped inside. The feeling of being filled like this is unlike anything Harry's felt before but it was _good_ , and a low moan fell from Harry's lips. He instantly tried to fuck himself back on the fat cock, his hole growing even wetter and easing the way.

Theodore slowly rocked back and forth, feeling Harry spread more open for him witth each thrust as his hands reached up and spread Harry's cheeks, watching his cock ride in and out of Harry. The slow sensation was amazing... But they both needed more and impatiently, Theodore started thrusting harder, making Harry cry out in pleasure. He should be worried about the fact that anyone could walk in right now but he didn't – he just held on to the desk for dear life as he was being pounded. He could vaguely hear Theodore moan and his own sounds probably weren't any better as he was delightfully being used. Theodore didn't even bother touching Harry's cock – he was now chasing after his own pleasure and somehow, that made it even better.

All Harry wanted was to come and have Theo come inside of him too. He started rocking his hips in short, circular motions, his mouth slack as he panted like a dog. Theodore reached over his body and kissed Harry's soft ears and somehow, that tipped Harry over the edge.

The clenching of his hole did nothing to help Theodore fight his own pending orgasm and he too came, flooding Harry's hole with come, his teeth biting at Harry's neck to stiffle his own moan. 

For the first time in days, Harry felt sated and he blushed when Theodore pulled out. Harry's entrance was tight – he did not leak any come but his own wetness was drying up now and it made him feel sticky, delightfully dirty. They were both breathing heavily, panting like racehorses.

He could vaguely feel Theodore turn him around and the kiss they shared was sloppy, with perhaps too much tongue. Harry didn't care much. He felt oddly... _Happy._

'Feel better?' Theodore murmured. Harry hummed, still nosing at the length of Theodore's neck.

'For now,' he whispered. Theodore's eyebrows rose to his hairline. He was going to have a lot of fun with his kitten lover and he had to ensure that Harry wouldn't go around looking for others to get... _Help_ from.


End file.
